Sesshomaru's Girl
by allycatsworld
Summary: Inuyasha is jealous of Sesshomaru, and not because he's a full demon. Sesshomaru's got himself a girl, and Inuyasha wants to make her his. Based off of the song Jesse's GirlRick Springfield. Oneshot, Lemons.


Wow talk about spelling and grammar errors!! Here it is, with out all the errors.

I am having serious problems with Dontcha Know right now. I am just trying to get the story on the right path.. I backed myself into a corner with it, add on my 23-hour a week college schedule plus grueling hours of homework I've been working on it in bits and pieces. But I found this on my computer, so with a few changes I decided it is ready to be posted. So with out further ado, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not know Inuyasha or the song Jesse's girl by Rick Springfield.

----

_**Jessie is a friend, yeah **_

_**I know he's been a good friend of mine**_

_**But lately something's changed **_

_**That ain't hard to define**_

_**Jessie's got himself a girl **_

_**And I want to make her mine**_

_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had finally formed a some-what brotherly bond between the two of them. Thanks mostly to the threat of Naraku and the fact that Kagome had somehow talked them into working together for their shared goal. The fact that they were able to act civilly to each other on a regular basis was enough to put a smile on Kagome's face. _

_Inuyasha slowly stalked behind Kagome. Just where was that girl going off to all the time? It seemed that every time Sesshomaru disappeared so did she. What was the deal? Following her closely he watched as she walked towards the spring he had no idea existed. Weird. How could she then? With that one moment of distraction he missed as she walked up to Sesshomaru and kissed him hard on the mouth. Focusing on Kagome again he was about to start screaming and shouting, but his eyes widened when he realized exactly why he was going to. Sesshomaru was kissing Kagome. Inuyasha stayed trained on the back of Kagome's hand, missing the piercing gold eyes staring out him._

_Inuyasha watched as it got more passionate, suddenly Kagome was moaning and arching her back, pressing her breasts into what he thought was Sesshomaru's chest, but turned out to be his hands. His eyes widened as he realized exactly what they were going to do. Turing away his face grew red with embarrassment and anger. She was his! She promised to remain by his side. How the hell was she suppose to do that if she was off doing you know what with you know who? _

_She was his, this was unacceptable. He would tell her and she was accepted it._

_That didn't go according to plan. As soon as he told her this later that evening, he was forced into the ground more than he cares to remember as she stormed out of the clearing._

_With her leaving, he knew she went to Sesshomaru who had left after the first few 'sittings'. This was not the plan._

_**And she's watching him with those eyes**_

_**And she's lovin' him with that body **_

_**I just know it**_

_**Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms **_

_**Late, late at night**_

_Inuyasha watched as Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with burning eyes. What made him so great? Nothing. That's right. Nothing. Who cared if he was good with children, kind to her and protecting. Who cared if he always asked her if she needed anything or if she was alright. Who cared? He didn't! No one else should either. It was Sesshomaru for Kami's sake!_

_Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he walked a beside her. Her eyes grazing over his eyes, his nose, his cheekbones, his lips, his chin, and again his lips as they moved closer to her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as they descended upon her. Blessing her with his breath-taking kiss that got her every time._

_He could see them on the forest floor. Sesshomaru's pelt under their bodies. Inuyasha snarled to himself. Why was he watching such disturbing things? He couldn't rip his eyes away. He sat in his tree, overlooking them. His Kami- forsaken half-brother and what he assumed was his second love. Inuyasha closed his eyes and mentally sighed. He couldn't very well let them know he was watching. They'd think that Miroku was rubbing off on him. Feh. As if._

_Inuyasha opened his eyes when he thought he heard a yawn. His immediate thoughts were that Sesshomaru was bad in bed. Then looking down he saw that that wasn't the case at all. Kagome laid curled into his body, while Sesshomaru wrapped his around her own. Their naked bodies still exposed. Inuyasha blushed. He had only been ably to see Sesshomaru's back. Now looking down at them whispering to each other and running their hands along each others bodies he could see the curve of Kagome's hip. The dip of her waist and the side of her perk breasts. _

_Inuyasha's eyes grew angry. Why did Sesshomaru get all the good stuff in life?_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl **_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that**_

_Kagome and Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and Shippou who appeared to be tiring out from the days journey. Instead of placing Rin on Ah-Uh, Sesshomaru picked her up and placed his hands under her bottom as she wrapped her hands around her neck, placing her face against his shoulder and neck. Kagome watched them get situated with a smile. It was always so endearing to her to see Sesshomaru do things like that to someone. _

_Kagome then snuggled Shippou closer to her to give him more warmth as he cuddled against her chest and arms. She quickened her pace to walk beside Sesshomaru. She had slowed down as she starred at him and Rin. Now walking beside him, she placed her head against his arm and smiled. She looked up at Rin who was looking at her with curious eyes._

_" What is it Rin?" Kagome asked._

_" Nothing...Well.. Rin was wondering...Never mind." Rin muttered, her cheeks blushing slightly at muttering._

_" Hmm, alright. But you know you can tell me anything.."_

_" OK. Rin was wondering why Sesshomaru-sama had a fluffy thing..."_

_" Oh, he has that because at night, he likes to cuddle it, like you and Shippou like to cuddle your teddy bears!" Kagome exclaimed with a silly smile on her face._

_" Really!?" Rin squealed with excitement._

_" Yup! But don't tell anyone, Sesshomaru thinks it's embarrassing.." Looking up she saw Sesshomaru glaring down at her with embarrassment and resentment. But it disappeared quickly when she let out a happy giggle and rubbed his back in a soothing manner._

_Kagome looked down as she felt Shippou shaking in her arms. _

_"What's wrong Shippou?"_

_"Nothing...ha ha.. but...that is funny!" Shippou said and giggled more, picturing Sesshomaru cuddling his pelt._

_**I play along with the charade **_

_**there doesn't seem to be a reason to change**_

_**You know, I feel so dirty **_

_**When they start talking cute**_

_**I wanna tell her that I love her **_

_**But the point is probably mute**_

_Inuyasha looked on as his best friend, and secret love, also known as Kagome, held hands tightly across the fire with his enemy, his half brother, also known as Sesshomaru, smirking to each other and whispering things as if he was not there at all. ' Bastards'_

_Inuyasha looked at them, he was very tense and uncomfortable. That was his __**evil**__ brother who had tried to __**kill**__ him and Kagome. Yet there they were, holding hands as if they had never fought against each other. Inuyasha couldn't take it. That should be him who Kagome is swooning over and getting aroused thinking about. __**Him!**__ Not that jerk half-brother of his._

_Life was not fair._

_Sango and Miroku who were sitting a bit a ways smiled to each other as they also held hands at the half-demon, Inuyasha. They understood why Kagome had moved on. He had waiting too long to make a choice._

_They were happy though, their Nee-Chan was, so they were also._

_**'Cos she's watching him with those eyes**_

_**And she's lovin' him with that body **_

_**I just know it**_

_**And he's holding her in his arms **_

_**Late, late at night**_

_Kagome stared at Sesshomaru's back as he spoke to Inuyasha about tactics and battle plans for their fight with Naraku. Not that they knew when it was going to happen, but they had a relative idea of it being soon. That was why Sesshomaru was in the group after all. It took a lot of convincing on Kagome's part, but in the end, he conceded, like a good dog._

_Kagome couldn't help but stare at her lover, her love. Even his back was appealing to her. It was appealing to anyone with the X chromosome. He was the embodiment of masculinity with out being overbearing and over buff. He was perfect. Kagome blushed lightly when she felt herself become aroused at the mere thought of his being. She wasn't even thinking of him in a sexual way. As the blush faded she smirked, she knew that Sesshomaru could smell it, which was a good thing._

_Kagome watched as he quickly finished his conversation with his half brother, and turned to her quickly. He walked over to her and titled his head towards the forest and strode off. Kagome smiled, glanced at Sango and Miroku to make sure they got the message and quickly followed after him._

_Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome when she came to the clearing. Grabbing her roughly he brought his lips to hers and rubbed his hands down her sides and under her _

_indecent skirt. Which he was thankful for at the moment. Pushing aside her panties he ran his hand over her vagina and proceed to bring one finger to her clitoris. Sesshomaru slowly and deliberately drug out the process of her release by removing his finger from her clitoris whenever her breathing picked up. Then when it slowed he would start the process all over again. Finally decided he had tortured her enough he brought her to release, never once entering her._

_Sesshomaru removed his hand from her panties and smirked at her. He stiffed a groan when he felt her hands upon his cloth-covered penis. He starred down at her as she released his penis from its binding and ran her hand over it's engorged length. His eyes widened when she placed the head into her mouth and began to draw him in. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and he buried his fingered in her hair, pulling her closing to his body, wanting to feel more of her mouth around him._

_Kagome started to move her head back and forth along his length and soon he was thrusting into her mouth. Not to long after he released into her mouth. Kagome swallowed his cum quickly, to get the taste out of her mouth quickly. Looking up at he she stood and grabbed a piece of gum she had in one of the skirt pockets and put it into her mouth._

_Then she turned and quickly left the forest, leaving him to follow her._

_By the time they reached the clearing where the rest of the group was they were all getting ready to turn in for the night. Saying goodnight to Rin and Shippou she turned to Sesshomaru who had already settled in for the night and cuddled with him._

_Inuyasha glared down at the couple cuddling underneath __**his**__ tree. They just had to do __**that**_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl **_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that**_

_Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru and Kagome held hands and spoke happily to each other, well, Sesshomaru wasn't saying a word, but that didn't seem to faze Kagome as she continued to talk to him and seemed to be reacting from what appeared to be facial movements. No doubt his eyebrow. Inuyasha feh'd from the back of the traveling group._

_"Inuyasha, you OK?" Kagome called back, staring over her shoulder with her smoldering blue eyes._

_" Of course I'm OK.." Inuyasha retorted as if she had insulted him. Which of course to him, she did. He was part demon after all._

_" Alright.. So Sesshomaru what do you think we should do about Naraku? I am a little..." Kagome said, turning to Sesshomaru like there had been no pause in __**her**__ conversation._

_" Stupid wench" Inuyasha said under his breath._

_**Like Jessie's girl **_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman **_

_**Where can I find a woman like that**_

_**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time **_

_**Wondering what she don't see in me**_

_**I've been funny **_

_**I've been cool with the lines**_

_**Ain't that the way love supposed to be**_

_Inuyasha glared as his half-brother pulled __**his **__Kagome into his lap and nuzzled her hair. Inuyasha huffed to himself ' Stupid girl, doesn't she know I am so much better. Hell I am the one who protected her for 3 years before that bastard came along and did Kami knows what to her. Bastard. She was mine!'_

_  
"Sesshomaru, I love you." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru, trying to keep it private, but Inuyasha hearing picked it up._

_"Hn, me too." Sesshomaru answered. Never one to admit such a thing to anyone, never the less he would at least respond somehow._

_Kagome smiled. She knew what he meant, he had told her before. She nuzzled her head to his chest and closed her eyes. Sleep time. _

_Inuyasha snorted, and ignored his half-brothers glare. Stupid git. He was the one that swore to always protect her, to take care of her stupid ningen body, isn't that what love was? Protection and care. Wench had no clue. She'd see, one day. Maybe._

_**---- Instrumental Interlude ----**_

_**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that**_

_Inuyasha smolder with the loss of Kagome, well he could always go for second best he concluded as he watched Sesshomaru lead Kagome into the forest, no doubt to fuck. _

_**---- Instrumental Interlude ----**_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl **_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl**_

_**I want Jessie's girl **_

_**Where can I find a woman like that **_

_**Like Jessie's girl **_

_**I wish that I had Jessie's girl **_

_**I want, I want Jessie's girl**_

_Inuyasha nearly roared when he heard Kagome's pants of release, and Sesshomaru's own roar of release. He could almost feel the passion. He needed someone like that. Someone like Kagome. He could only think of one person._

_Kikyou. Well, she was his first love, it could work._

_Kagome and Sesshomaru smiled to each other and they laid in the after glow of their lovemaking. _

_" Do you think we've finally pushed 'Yasha too far?" Kagome whispered with a smile._

_" No my love, I think he can take a bit more of our relationship. I do enjoy showing you off to him." Sesshomaru whispered back to her and kissed her temple_

_" Rest now."_

_"OK, night Sessh."_

"Hn"

_-__**fin**__-_


End file.
